Rory Ice Queen
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: Jess has a twin brother Matt, a younger sister Jamie and a baby brother David. When Liz dies they move to Stars Hollow, with a ooc Rory who is best friends with Tristan and plays sports mainly ice hockey in her spare time. please read!
1. rory ice queen

**ok im revising and redoing anything I feel the need to before I put up anyhting else – and this time I will actually bother to put more than two chapters on all my stories. Promise. Please read and tell me what you think. lovelila**

**disclaimer. i own a hundred odd cds. and have barely left SA my whole life. i have no affiliation with the story, characters or anyhting else mentioned. please dont sue sir - ill cry.**

**Jess and his siblings move to Stars Hollow after Liz dies. ooc Rory is best friends with Tristan and plays hockey. Lit.**

Jess woke up in a hospital bed drowsy and dizzy, he felt the small heater next to him that he recognised as his 6 year old sister and looked up to see his brother asleep layed out on 2 or 3 visitor chairs. He looks to the other side expecting to see Jen his best friend but instead finds a large brutish man in his late thirties, or maybe early forties holding his baby brother David. He looks at the man a little longer before the realisation hits him 'Uncle Luke.'

Luke looks up from the sleeping child's delicate face and over to the bed 'Jess.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for them to let you out.'

'Don't tell me mum finally decided to ship me to you? I didn't even do anything - she's the one who crashed that car...wasn't she?'

'Yeah...that's why I'm here - you're mum...'

'Yes Luke - my mum - your sister - we both know he as Liz...?'

'She...ah jeez... she...'

'Shit.'

'She passed on jess.'

5 days later, on an early Tuesday they rock up at the Gilmore house - a 'minimanson' in an odd town with a done up suv and black jeep wrangler parked in the drive. Jess and Matt have similar expressions on their almost identical faces and both haul a bag or two over their shoulders before Jess then picks up Jamie as well as she is still half asleep and Luke takes any remaining bags and David. Walking them to the door that is big and intruding.

'looks like Uncle Luke did better than we thought he did.' Matt mumbled sarcastically before following him in. Inside they are confronted with a warm more cheery atmosphere - especially with photos on every possible space between things like the dilapidated barbie doll and a monkey lamp, most the photos are of two girls, some including one or two boys or a small Korean girl. As they walk through the lounge they can begin to hear a small thumping noise and Luke drops bags and sighs before opening the door leading to the kitchen. The boys drop the bags and follow as they begin to hear the thumping become clearer. They find themselves in the kitchen with a girl about their age, chestnut hair and a good body in a pair of boy legs and a white school shirt with a round brush in her hand and a mug the size of a cereal bowl in the other. She was moving to 'man who murdered love' and singing along with parts as she took another sip and her eyes got wide 'hey Luke.'

'Hey Rory.' She spun back around and skulled the rest of the cup putting it discreetly on the side bench 'you know Lorelia is going to kill you when she wakes up to your music.'

'Oh - mums not here - something about your smell and the diner - spent the night there last night.'

Luke simply nodded and grabbed an orange juice as Rory looked for her skirt 'Luke - have you seen my uniform?'

'Why are you looking in the kitchen?'

'You've been away - I'm the only one whose used it to cook - did you expect to come back and find it functional?'

'At least your mother didn't cook.'

Rory avoided eye contact 'mmmm - do me a favour? Don't look in the grill.'

Luke sighed and went to the grill as Rory sat on a kitchen bench with a bowl of coco pops and marshmallows with the odd fruit loop in a bowl that seemed to be a clear mixing bowl 'so - how was it?'

'...Went as well as suspected.'

'Mum made room for them - hope you didn't like the white sheets to much.' She said as she watched Luke begin to scour the grill 'you let her cook?'

'Hey! I didn't let her...I wasn't here'

'You left your mother unattended in a kitchen?'

'She wasn't meant to be home - I was at a hockey game.'

'Win?'

'But of course. Doubled there score'

'Party wasn't here was it?'

'Tristan's.'

'Thank god.'

'mmmm...LILY!' a small blonde came bouncing down the stairs in a school skirt and a nightie

'mm?'

'Have you seen my skirt?'

'The grey ones in the living room...I think you left the last clean plaid one at my house'

'Thanks kiddo.' Lily nodded and bounced out of the room Luke looked at her

'So I take it Tristan's over?'

'Yeah - he may have spent the night here.'

'May have?'

'Yeah - I mean you never know what a guy like him does in the night - could be like...new jackko or something.'

'Hey! What are you implying?'

'Simply that...well ...under the hardcore womaniser shield there could be like fully fledged woman hater who seeks revenge on the better sex through the night... Nothing big.'

'Right.' He laughed 'better sex. That's a good one.'

'See - your willing to admit subservience - your at least getting better at this.' She shot over her shoulder before turning out of the room and into the connecting lounge looking for her skirt and coming face to face with the two boys who had excused themselves after a few seconds but had heard all anyway. Jess smirked at the sight Rory looked down and tried to avoid eye contact until she found her skirt 'you must be Matt.' She said looking at the still smirking face as she pulled on thigh highs 'jess actually.'

'...right - making you matt ...right?'

'Right.' Both boys watched as she did up her Mary Janes

'And you'd be Jamie?'

'Who are you?' the small girl questioned from her brother's lap.

'I'm Rory...Lorelia's daughter.'

'lolia?'

'Yeah - you'll meet her later - she lives here to.'

'I'm living with a girl?'

'try two - with another two or three part time.'

'Wow - can you be like ...my pretend big sister - I've never had a big sister or anything - just the boys - and they don't know about boys and stuff.'

'Sure - just not this second - I have a practice to get to before school kid - Lily will stick around though until Luke takes her to school...I think Luke's taking her to school.'

She turned around as Tristan walked in from the kitchen 'eat.' He said as he put a new coffee in front of her along with the remainder of her mixing bowl of cereal. She skulled the coffee 'Luke!'

There was a grunt from the kitchen. "Can you take Lily to school?'

'I have to open the dinner Ror.'

'I know but ...cant Caesar?'

'His closing.'

'LILY! ... Lil!'

'alright already.' She mumbled as she came into the room trying to do up her tie.

'you think you'll be ready in...'

'5 minutes.' Tristan finished for her.

'Fat chance.'

'ok so...we practice - I come get you in the 30 minute break and we get to school as the bell goes.'

'But don't you have pool?'

'After school.' Rory replied picking up a jersey and a hockey stick and putting them down to finish her cereal. Luke walked in 'when are you getting home?'

'After pool practice so like...quarter past five.'

'But you finish at five.'

'Yeah?'

'And you are going to get from Hartford to here in fifteen minutes?'

'yeah, oh and I need to stop at the Franklin before I leave.'

Luke sighed 'it's a 40 minute drive ror.'

'Not in my car its not.'

Lily sat on Rory's lap and threw her hands around her neck 'can I come here tonight?'

'Sure kid. Tris?'

'For how long?'

'The night silly.'

'But lil-'

'Have you been home lately? Mum deicded to change the living room again. Shes taking ove rhte house again.'

'what do you want for breakfast lil?'

'hmm...PIZZA!'

'the norm?'

'extra chesse.'

'ok well you get started on the daily coffee and when I get back ill bring the pizza with - you can eat in the car. Deal?'

'I can eat in the car?'

'yeah ...so?'

'Tristans car?'

'yeah - just don't tell him if you get anything on the leather interior deal?'

'deal.'

'Tris - come on - the ice'll melt!'

'Whose car?'

'Yours - im driving though.' She grinned devilishly and swung his keys around her finger.

'Seat belts! I will not have you die on the way to training!' Luke shouted as she opened the door.

'be back in an hour...BE READY!' was shouted before the door shut and a car could be heard starting up and playing foo fighters full boar as it drove away.

Jess looked at Matt 'well she seemed..'

'intresting.' Matt finished.

'I like her.' Jamie put in 'and shes beautiful' she commented looking at one of the photos.

**please tell me what you think**


	2. maybe jamie is right

At 5:15 Rory arrived home, just like she said she would. She wandered into the lounge and collapsed into one of the chairs, he hair still wet and still in her training sweats and began channel surfing. After about an hour of cartoons she heard the backdoor open and close

'Hey you're late!' she yelled jokingly.

Lex, basically the other third of she and Tristan, came and sat next to her.

'I know sorry…wanna go shopping?'

'What for?'

'oh...you know-deodorant, clothes…pregnancy test.'

'A WHAT?'

Lex looked a though she would break down 'I'm two weeks late Ror. And I know that's normal for me but I just wanna check seen as Travis and I have..you know.'

'oh...ok. but….Hartford.'

Lex nodded and the two stood up and walked through the front door.

Tristan and Jess were out the front talking and watching Lily and Jamie play 'hey gurls.' Tristan said shocked as they walked down the stairs.

Both girls turned their heads and said 'bye Tris' as they continued walking.

'Well…wait.'

Both turned back to look at him.

'Where are you going?'

'Shopping.'

Lily smiled and ran over to them 'can we come? Please Ror.'

'um…were just grabbing a few quick things….how about I take you tomorrow after school? Jamie can come and well have a girls night.'

Lily sounded surprised 'I can't come?'

'Its…best you don't kiddo.'

Tristan frowned 'Rory?'

She knew he was serious. He called her Rory. Enough said.

She walked back to him 'um...yeah Tris?'

'Where are you going?'

'Shopping.'

'Where?'

'Hartford.' She wouldn't meet his eyes. She knew she couldn't lie she couldn't to him.

'..What for mar?' he knew she hadn't lied…she just hadn't tell him – so he kept digging.

'oh you know odds and ends…'

Tristan lifted her chin and raised his eyebrows. 'deoderant…clothes…pregnancy test.' She mumbled.

He slightly nodded before breathing out and saying 'Lorelia's not coming home. Als?'

'yeah…chicken? – LILY – Chicken?

'Yeah!'

'Chicken it is. Bye Tris.' And with that she was gone.

Jess looked at Tristan 'pregnancy test? And you call her Mary? Lol.'

'Its not for her…I mean lex…it'd be for her.'

'How are you so sure?'

'She isnt just ice queen while on skates man. She doesn't exactly go by the old 'milks for free' theory … you normally gotta have a down payment on the cow first. I'd know anyway.'

'…interesting.'

'…Are you?'

'Am I what?'

'interested?'

'I guess you could say that.'

'Don't hurt her.'

'Or what? You'll hurt me?' jess asked sarcastically.

'severely. But that's not the point. In her eyes….you're likeable…I mean beyond your badboy shit.'

'gee- thanks.' Jess mumbled.

Tristan walked inside and picked up the phone pressing speed dial 'hey Maria, its Tristan…yeah can I get the chicken...yeah yeah the usual…ok. Thanks Maria. I'll tell her. Bye'

Jess looked at Tristan 'you ordered chicken?'

'Yeah?'

'Just…a chicken?'

'No…the chicken column of Als.' He opened the door 'lily!'

'Yeah?' she came up puffing.

'wanna pick up tea for me in 20?'

'Sure Als right?'

'Yeah.'

'Can I get some cookie dough?'

'Yeah ..And ice cream'

'ok. Can I have some money?'

'You don't have to leave yet.'

'I wanna go see miss patty.'

'Why?'

'Dance marathon.'

'Put Rory down too.'

'With Lorelia?'

'Not sure – you'd have to ring her.' She nodded and ran into the house coming back two minutes later.

'she's dancing with lex.'

'Why not Lorelia?'

'She took over the planing.'

'How?'

'Taylor's bed ridden and she promised to get Luke to decorate or something.'

'Who are you going with?'

'jamie.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah – Charlie E asked me and so I got jamie to agree so I didn't have to go with him.'

'You spend way to much time with Rory'

'You love us anyway. Im going.' She turned back around 'oh – money.'

Tristan handed over a $50 note.

'Can I keep the change?'

'You can get a movie and spend ten at doses.

'cool. bye.' and with that she and jamie were down the street.

Around 20 minute's later Rory and lex appeared.

'hey girls' Tristan greeted from the kitchen table.

'Not now T.' Rory said as she followed lex up the stairs.

The two girls lay on Rory's bed 5 minutes later

'You know how hard it is to pee on a stick?'

'No…thank god.'

'No im serious.' After a few seconds both girls were laughing.

'urgh – I hate this song – next.'

After awhile Rory faced lex 'would you keep it?'

'You know how I feel about abortion.'

'no no no, I mean you'll have it but will you KEEP it?'

Lex looked to Rory and thought for a few seconds 'I don't think I could bring myself t give it up. I mean...what if Lorelia gave up you?'

Rory nodded and turned the music up as both girls sat there lost in they're own thoughts until her watch beeped.

'Did you ant me to..'

'Could you?'

Rory nodded smiling feintly 'what does pink mean again?'

'Sign of blood shed.'

'Right and blues calm.'

With that she opened the door to her ensuite.

She reappeared and lay back down with lex hugging her

'So is mum going to kill me?'

'Not today.'

'Or the next 9 months.'

'Not for being pregnant anyway.'

Lex began crying, soon followed by Rory.

The girls went down stairs awhile after with red eyes.

Lily frowned 'are you two ok?'

'yupyup.'

'what's wrong?'

'Nothing munchkin.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah sweets. Positive.' Lex replied as she grabbed a plate.

Tristan pulled Rory to his side leaving his arm around her 'so?'

'were good' tristan pulled her a little closer and she leant against him watching everyone.

'someone's missing.'

'Lane?' Tristan offered.

'No…Jess?'

'hmmm?'

'wheres Matt?'

'Upstairs.'

'Lily you wanna get Matt?'

Lily nodded and went to the bottom of the stairs before calling to him that tea was ready. She went back to the table and grabbed her plate before sitting on the couch.

Rory looked to David 'whens the last time bubs ate?'

'A few hours ago.' Jamie replied.

Rory nodded and grabbed herself food and then opened the cupboard to get a jar of baby food and a baby spoon. She set herself between Tristan's legs as he ate on the couch and placed David in her lap, feeding him as she watched the movie the girls had got and eating the mound of Chinese food she had on her plate.

Jess had to smile as he watched her from the other side of the couch…maybe his sister was right about something other than the idea of pop stars reproducing was a sign that Darwins theory was way off. And she definitely was pretty….ok well he wouldn't use the word pretty but ... that area of approval. Substantial approval. She made elvis costell sing this is hell just alittle quieter in his head.

**Well what do you think? Worth continuing because I actually forgot what I was going to do with this to be honest so should I continue and work out a set path along the way? Lovelila.**


	3. hospital an

Hi – none of you know me as I am not actually the writer of well anything. However my sister, lil, asked me to do this for her. She would like to apologize for not updating recently and have me explain that she was taken to hospital awhile back and were still not sure when she will be out. I personally dont think it helps that our mum is in there stressing her everyday but I really doubt that will change. Anyway she has done most of the next chapters for all of her stories however she can barely breath right now so having her finish and edit them is not going to happen until she's out, especially seen as mum wont even let her have the computer out of fear she will push herself to far or whatever. Anyway I an rambling and that's my sisters job. Anyway, once she is out it'll only take her a few days to update all of her stories and she does apologize.


	4. questions

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


End file.
